Aria Blaze
(human) (siren mermaid) |hair = with streaks (human) |skin = (human) scales with underbelly and fins (siren) |voice = Diana Kaarina |race = Siren mermaid Human (in the human world) |headerfontcolor = #692989|headerfontsize = 200%|occupation = The Dazzlings' band member|eyeshadow = |residence = Equestria (formerly)|cutie mark = (website) Two-toned purple star with reverse forte symbol|singing voice = Shylo Sharity}} '''Aria Blaze was a student from Canterlot High and one of the main villains in the film My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks. She is a siren mermaid that was banished from Equestria by Star Swirl the Bearded about a thousand years ago. But when Sunset Shimmer and Princess Twilight Sparkle brings magic to Canterlot High, Aria becomes a back-up singer in Adagio Dazzle's band the Dazzlings, rivaling the Rainbooms, so they could look for the Equestrian magic so they can take over Canterlot High. Like Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk, she is depicted as a siren mermaid with a tail fin as well the lower part of the body of a fish. Her appearance is similar to that of Starlight Glimmer from the original series, Friendship is Magic. Development and design''' Like those of her bandmates Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk, Aria Blaze's fin-like wings are translucent and non-feathered. In musical terminology, the word "aria" refers to a long accompanied song for a solo voice, typically one in an opera. Depictions in Rainbow Rocks .]] Aria Blaze appears alongside Adagio Dazzle and Sonata Dusk in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks as the main antagonists. In the film, Aria and the other Dazzlings are introduced in the human world. They are sirens from Equestria who were banished to the human world by Star Swirl the Bearded to keep them from using their dark magic to conquer Equestria. They are first seen in a café causing tension between the patrons, and Aria grumbles about the world's lack of satiating magic. Later, when Sunset Shimmer gives a school tour to Aria and company and mentions the musical showcase, Aria states that they sing "from time to time." She and the Dazzlings later convince the students with their music to turn the friendly Musical Showcase into a Battle of the Bands. Aria and the Dazzlings use their siren's songs to control the students' opinion and advance through the competition bracket. In the final battle against the Rainbooms, Aria and the Dazzlings are eventually defeated, and the gem pendants with which they controlled the students are destroyed. As a result, their inability to sing leads to them being chased off in disgrace. Aside from flashbacks, Aria's true form is never physically shown in the film, but she and her fellow band members gain pony-like ears, extended ponytails, and translucent fin-like wings. They also summon astral projections of their true siren forms from their pendants. Aria is also the only member of the Dazzlings who is not referred to by name in the film, although Sonata refers to her by name in the novelization. Depictions'' in Friendship Games'' A drawing of Aria's siren form is briefly seen in My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games ''during the CHS Rally Song. Her siren form can also be seen in one of the human Twilight Sparkle's photos. Personality Aria Blaze is portrayed as being more level-headed than her companion Sonata Dusk and often speaks in a rather bored disposition. Throughout the film, she is shown to be just as cold and manipulative as her leader Adagio Dazzle, convincing Trixie Lulamoon into removing the Rainbooms from the competition and joining Adagio in undermining Sunset Shimmer's confidence. She would question Adagio's plans and thinks about being in charge when she suggested Sonata to follow her lead, much to Adagio's anger. Aria also frequently argues with Sonata, occasionally calling her "the worst" and disagreeing with her over trivial matters. Other descriptions '''Hasbro.com ''Rainbow Rocks description She’s spirited and sassy and never too shy to speak her mind, but when Aria Blaze takes the stage, her captivating voice is all anyone hears. She works magic at the mic, helping the Dazzlings live up to their name. Rainbow Rocks Encore description Aria Blaze is a member of the trouble-making band, the Dazzlings. Even though Aria doesn't play nice on stage, she still has a rockin' sense of style. This fashion star is about to meet her match! Fun Fact: She lives to compete! Merchandise So far only one doll of Aria Blaze have been released. She was released with Sonata Dusk to promote the Rainbow Rocks movie. She's dressed like in the final round of the Battle of the Bands in the movie. The packaging of the dolls also show her pony version, despite she's actually a siren. Quotes See also * Aria Blaze on the MLP:FiM wiki. Gallery pl:Aria Blaze Category:Antagonists Category:Equestrian Category:Female characters Category:Students from Canterlot High Category:Supporting characters Category:Villains Category:Rockers Category:Creatures Category:Musicians Category:Complete monsters